The Dance
by Kiterie
Summary: A drunken one night stand goes right and wrong at the same time. When Iruka is the one responsible for screwing things up he is left having to swallow his pride and apologize, but to do so he'll have to face an old woman with ties to Kakashi.
1. At The Party

He watched the tan body as it slid and ground against the other dancers as though the music was a very part of the man's soul. A hand trailed along Genma's cheek before snatching the senbon and placing it in the mouth of the brown haired chunin, who twirled it with his tongue with skill rivaling that of the one he'd stolen it from. The other man slid his body against the thief, before capturing his mouth in a kiss and stealing the senbon back. Iruka simply smiled playfully at him, while running his hands along the girl dancing behind him; her hands running up and down the tan arms.

The music sped up and so did their motions. He watched as the brown haired nin spun away from the rest, leaving Genma and Anko dancing together as he moved by himself, weaving through the crowd smiling like there was nothing more wonderful in the world. The flickering lights glinting against his sweat soaked skin as he moved with the music like no one else could, and everyone who came near him seemed intoxicated by the fact. They'd dance with him, challenging him in a way, but always, when he moved away, it was clear none of them were his equal.

Eventually, the figure reached Kakashi and, when he did, stopped dancing. One flash of the light he was moving, the next he was simply smiling up at him. If you weren't listening, you wouldn't have noticed that it was at the exact moment the note of the last song stopped and the note of the next song started. "Kakashi-san, I didn't expect to see you here!" He had to yell to be heard over the music. "You don't look like you're having any fun!"

"I'm not." Kakashi didn't bother to yell, but he knew Iruka heard him or had guessed what he'd said.

Iruka slid closer to him and leaned up to speak in his ear. "Come dance with me?" It was only partly a request, since the chunin had grabbed his hand and tugged on it gently when he pulled back. He looked in the big doe-like brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I can't dance!" The music really was far too loud. It was the truth, though. He didn't know anything other than formal stuff suited for getting close to a dignitary at a party.

Iruka seemed to think about this for a moment, then pulled himself against the copy nin and slid his hands to the silver locks; his face so close, Kakashi could feel his breath. "I can fix that..." It was practically a whisper but, somehow, Kakashi heard him. It might have been a brief pause in the music, or the man's close proximity, or maybe Kakashi even read his lips... he didn't know. Whatever the reason, he heard him and raised an eyebrow questioningly, until he felt Iruka's fingers playing with the knot of his hitai-ate. Then, the look became surprise.

His hitai-ate slid off and disappeared somewhere. The music faded, the long drawn out ending of the song strangely quiet. "Dance with me, Kakashi. Just this once?" He asked, his lips so close they lightly brushed Kakashi's masked ones as they moved. A shiver danced it's way down his spine, and when the other man pulled away, tugging gently at his hand again, he let himself be lead to the middle of the floor. The dancers already on the floor gave way, leaving a surprising amount of space for the chunin and his new partner.

The song finally ended, and Iruka and looked at him seriously before whispering, "Please." Nobody could have heard it, and, without being able to read his lips, Kakashi wouldn't have known what he'd said. As the first notes of the song started playing, Iruka moved. His body sliding, rocking, and twisting to the sound, and it wasn't until he was pressing his body against the chunin's in perfect time, that he realized he was moving as well.

One song ended and the next began, but the two never stopped moving their bodies, grinding together as those around them stared in fascination. Iruka slid a hand up Kakashi's chest as he swung his body around and behind, sliding the other over the copy-nin's bare shoulder and down the length of his arm. One motion flowed into the next, until they were gasping and their muscles shivered from the exertion.

Kakashi was in a daze when Iruka pulled him off the floor and lead him over to the bar, handing him a large glass of water before downing one himself. The water tasted funny, drinking it through the mask, but he was too tired to pull it down, and was pretty sure he'd choke trying to drink it fast enough no one would see. He watched as Iruka downed his fourth glass of water before pulling Kakashi's hitai-ate out and leaning it over to tie it back on him. "Thank you," he said, grinning as he pulled the knot tight. It was a little quieter there, but still far too loud for Kakashi's taste.

"That was so hot!" Anko screamed, wrapping her arms around the brown-haired chunin. "Iruka god... I mean... no screw it you are a god!" Then,she looked at Kakashi with a bemused expression. "I still can't believe you got the famous wall flower to dance with you, Iruka!" Kakashi shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought you never danced, Kakashi-san?" Genma half asked, half stated, coming up beside him. He ordered a couple of drinks, and handed one to Anko, who downed it in a single gulp.

"I don't," Kakashi said loud enough they could hear him, then took a drink from the now refreshed glass of water.

"Will you 'not' dance with me then?! Because I think you're right! That wasn't dancing! That was more like you two having sex with your clothes on while we all got to watch!" Anko yelled, an arm still draped over Iruka's shoulder.

"No!" At first Kakashi thought he'd said it, he'd started to, but then he realized it had been Iruka. "I'm the one who got him on the floor, so he's mine for the rest of the party!"

"You selfish, selfish man!" Anko sulked.

"Damn right I am! He's the only one here who can keep up with me out there!"

"How about after you're done with him?" Anko asked, grinning.

"By then the party will be over!"

"That's okay! I'm sure I can find a way to put those moves to good use!" She grinned wickedly at Kakashi, who took another drink of his water, trying to look bored.

"But..." Iruka started before the meaning sunk in and caused him to turn several shades of red, which was surprising since he was already flushed from all the dancing.

"I don't think Iruka has any kind of say in that matter, Anko-chan!" Genma said, grinning.

Anko smiled and leaned over. "So, Kakashi-san, want to come 'dance' with me after the party?" Her smile turned down right wicked but still held the teasing tone of her voice.

"Tempting, but I don't think I have the stamina for you, Anko-san!" Kakashi smiled warmly, letting her know, without hurting her pride, that he wasn't interested. "Another time maybe!" They both knew the lie for what it was.

She gave them all a playfully defeated look before turning on Genma. "So then, since he turned me down, you want to come home with me?!"

"I'm nobody's second choice!" Genma laughed.

"Prove it. Come back to my place!" They both laughed and she dragged him off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Think he'll take her up on the offer?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably!" Iruka said, shrugging. "So, why did you decide to come?"

"Have to congratulate Sakura on making chunin, of course! I haven't seen her yet, though!" Kakashi frowned and rubbed his ears. "How can anyone think in this noise?"

Iruka grinned and grabbed his arm. "Come on! I saw Sakura a little while ago!" He let himself be dragged away from the bar and through the crowd, over to a dark corner where he made out a group of younger nin. It was a little quieter over there, and Kakashi's ears were grateful. "Sakura-chan!" The pink haired girl waved as they walked over.

"Yo," he raised a hand in his usual manor and smiled slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei!" She beamed. "We saw you dancing earlier! You guys were amazing!"

Iruka blushed but shrugged. "We wanted to congratulate you guys on making chunin. I can't believe you and Ino both made it this time."

"I'm glad we didn't have to go up against each other this year, though. I didn't think I'd make chunin, when Shino beat me."

"Knowing when to withdraw is a very important trait when leading a mission."

"You're right, of course, Kakashi-sensei. I hated it all the same, but it was impossible to get a hit on him with his insects. They just scatter." She groaned at the memory. "It was so frustrating!"

"You performed well, Sakura-san," Shino said, coming up behind her causing everyone else to chuckle.

"Thank you, Shino-san. You are a frustrating opponent, and I hope I never have to go up against you again. Oh, and I hear you and Neji will be under evaluation for jounin soon."

"Perhaps." He turned and looked at his teammates. "Let's go." When he turned and walked away, they followed, smiling and saying their good-byes, explaining they had a mission in the morning.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, I almost forgot, Tsunade-sama wanted me to tell you she wanted to speak with you if I saw you," Sakura said, grabbing Iruka's wrist and dragging them off to a door a few feet away. "Go in. I'll go find Tsunade-sama."

-----

"Iruka, will you dance with me later?" Shizune asked, leaning in and smiling up at him through her eyelashes the moment they walked through the door.

"He can't."

Shizune turned to look at the copy-nin. "And why not? Does he belong to you?"

"He promised to keep Anko away from me, since he's the one who dragged me out to dance and gave her 'ideas', so he can't."

"You could just hide in here and play poker."

"No, he can't. I won't play poker against him. If I was going to do that, I might as well just give him my money."

"Kurenai's right. Even without using his sharingan, it's worse than playing shoegi against Shikamaru," Asuma said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Just because you two thought you'd unmask me with strip poker and LOST, doesn't mean you should just give my secrets away."

"Gai and Genma were in on it, too!" Kurenai practically whined.

"Genma got what he deserved. I still have that senbon, too. And Gai... well, I didn't see any reason to punish myself."

"It was Genma's idea. You should have taken all of his clothes," the jounin said, the tone as close to a whine as Asuma ever got.

"Nah... getting his senbon was far more entertaining. He'd strip if you asked him to. But he never goes without his senbon."

"He does have a point, Asuma. The constant sulking about feeling naked was really entertaining." Kurenai started giggling and the way her boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"The pointed looks at Kakashi were just plain disturbing, though."

Kakashi grinned, his visible eye turning up in a pronounced half circle. "And, he still didn't get to see what's under my mask."

"Ugh! That was way more than I ever wanted to know!" Kurenai and Asuma chorused.

Tsunade came through the door carrying the drinks, while Sakura trailed in behind with food. Kakashi pulled Iruka with him as he stepped aside to let them through. "What did you two do to poor Iruka? He looks like he's about to pass out."

Shizune, who'd been staring somewhat dumbfounded at them, turned her focus to Iruka. "You should sit down."

"You're right, he should," Kakashi said, pulling the chunin away from the medic nin making eyes at him.

Iruka blushed even more as he was promptly set down on the cushion beside Kurenai. Settling behind him, Kakashi leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Since you're protecting me from Anko, I'll protect you from her." 


	2. Dancing Between The Sheets

Iruka knew he was twenty shades of red, but with Kakashi sitting so close to him it was hard not to be a little uncomfortable. Add to that the man's promise to protect him and all of the talk about him and Genma he'd be surprised if he stopped blushing anytime this century.  
'Genma and Kakashi?' Oddly, that seemed to fit. Kakashi off-standish and a pervert, and Genma was, well, a pervert and willing to screw just about anyone. No, wait, correction, he was willing to screw anyone. Iruka had heard more than a few stories.  
He took the drink that was handed to him. Did Kakashi have to sit so close? It's not that he exactly minded, but Kurenai was shooting him looks along the lines of 'Oh!' and smirking. It was making him nervous.  
Unconsciously, the brown-haired man downed the drink. It burned his throat and he coughed. Another was shoved into his hands while he was still hacking.  
"Now, now don't go getting drunk just yet, we haven't even started," Tsunade said teasingly. "If you lose a hand, you take a shot. If you win, you can decide who has to take a shot even if they've already taken one. If you fold, you're safe unless the person who wins says you have to"  
"Uh... would it be okay if I had Kakashi explain it to me? I haven't ever played"  
"Sure, but only for the first hand. After that, you're on your own, kiddo," Asuma said, smirking like he'd already won.  
-  
Several hours later, Iruka smiled sweetly up at him while sliding the rest of the man's money to his side of the table. "What was it you said, Asuma-san? Beginners luck"  
The man blinked at him, obviously unable to focus with all the alcohol in his system. "He... he... Ka...shi... mussa helped you..." He finally managed before he fell over.  
"Kurenai, you should probably take lover boy home," Tsunade said before up ending the bottle of sake. "Hey... who drank all my sake?" She stared down the neck of the bottle, confused.  
"You did." Shizune took the bottle and set it down on the tray.  
"I did"  
"Time to go home, Tsunade-sama." Shizune helped the Godaime to her feet.  
Iruka watched them stumble out. "It's really late. We should go, too." He moved to stand up and promptly fell backwards onto Kakashi. "My legs must have fallen asleep"  
"Hmm... or you let him win too many in the early rounds." Kakashi steadied him when he moved to stand again. "I'll walk you home, Iruka-sensei. I would hate for you to fall over somewhere and have somebody like Anko or Shizune decide you're fair game"  
The other man stood, and they made their way through the still packed and very loud gym turned dance hall.  
"I can make it home by myself, really, Kakashi-sensei," he assured the silver-haired nin, who promptly released him and then raised an eyebrow at him when he fell on his ass.  
"Maa... Iruka-sensei, I don't think so. Even if your legs /are/ just asleep, I think it would be best if I walked you home"  
Iruka sighed and accepted the hand Kakashi offered him.  
"I can't believe you hustled them. What kind of example are you setting for the kids?" Kakashi teased as they ambled down the road.  
"Not to be fooled by first impressions"  
Kakashi laughed hard enough he had to stop for a moment. "You mean you're not the innocent school teacher you appear to be"  
"I'm not innocent. I'm a shinobi," the chunin said, frowning at him.  
"I know, I know. I was just teasing you"  
The conversation continued as they ambled towards Iruka's apartment. It turned from the poker game to the exams and then students and even Naruto. Iruka was surprised when they reached his door, and he found he was actually disappointed. His legs felt fine, but, all the same, he was hesitant to see Kakashi leave.  
"Ah well, I suppose..." Kakashi looked down the street. "You'll be fine from here"  
"Um, Kakashi-sensei, would you like some tea"  
-------- STOP READING HERE IF YOU WANT TO AVOID THE MATURE SCENE-  
Iruka closed the door behind him, and turned around only to have Kakashi catch his mouth with his own. The other man's arms slid around his waist as the silver-haired nin shoved him up against the door. Iruka's eyes closed as Kakashi's tongue caressed his lips, asking, no demanding[, entrance. He complied despite a vague thought that was forming, telling him it was a bad idea.  
It was telling him to push Kakashi away, that Kakashi-'sensei' was a friend and this was dangerous, and he was going to but then he was distracted by the things Kakashi was doing with his tongue.  
-  
Kakashi waited for the door to close before he shoved Iruka up against it and started kissing him senseless. He felt him hesitate and decided there was no way he was giving Iruka the chance to back out. Iruka would have to really mean it, and Kakashi was going to do everything he could to keep him from thinking long enough to get to that point. He started running his tongue over the now sensitive lips while he slid his hands over the chunin's chest to his waist.  
-  
'We shouldn't...' Oh Kami was it hard to think like this. 'Shouldn't do this.' Iruka didn't do one night stands with friends, but oh kami that thing Kakashi... No/Kakashi-'sensei',/ he reminded himself... was doing with his hands. The way he was massaging tiny circles into the small of Iruka's back, had the slightly intoxicated part of his brain protesting the idea.  
"Don't stop..." He'd meant to tell him something different. But, when he'd felt the way Kakashi's teeth were dragging down his neck, he'd forgotten what it was exactly. And, when he finally remembered, Kakashi was lapping at the abused skin, and he couldn't recall why he'd wanted him to stop. 'Oh Kami that feels good.' It wasn't until he heard the other chuckling, sending shivers up his spine, that he realized he'd voiced the thought.  
He moaned as the silver-haired nin's hand slid from his back to cup ass, pulling him against the jounin. He slid his hands from Kakashi's shoulders to the silver hair, pulling the man's hitai-ate off and dropping it beside them.  
-  
Kakashi shivered as Iruka combed his fingers though his hair. He ground their hips together, relishing the moans it elicited. Knowing Iruka was just as turned on as he was only drove him crazier. It sent tiny little curls of warmth to the pit of his stomach to know the other wanted him.  
He slid his hands up again and pulled on the edge of the shirt, still lapping and sucking at the tan skin of the other's neck and stopping only long enough to yank the shirt over Iruka's head.  
'Mine,' he thought as he lapped at the mark slowly forming on the tan skin.  
He felt Iruka's fingers tugging at his own shirt, and he had to bite back a laugh when the other growled, frustrated by not being able to tug it free. Kakashi would help, really, but the chunin was just so cute when he was annoyed.  
Deciding this was the perfect time to tease the chunin, Kakashi caught the other's lips and snickered to himself when the hands went limp. He broke the kiss and began nibbling on the swollen lips.  
-  
Iruka moaned, his eyes sliding shut. Nobody should be able to kiss like that, it was torture. On the other hand, maybe they should teach it to the ANBU. People would be giving up secrets in no time.  
The thought somehow managed to draw his attention back to what he'd been doing, and he growled before shoving Kakashi backwards slowly until the jounin's back was against the wall next to his door. Then he began tugging at the shirt.  
Honestly, such a simple piece of clothing should not be so difficult to remove. He decided he was probably a bit more intoxicated than he'd realized, and then cursed before untying Kakashi's hakama. Swatting the other's hands when he tried to help.  
-  
Kakashi chuckled softly, watching the way the scar on Iruka's nose bunched up when he was staring fixedly at his hands. He was glad he'd kicked his shoes off already, as he used his toes to tug the bindings loose while Iruka fumbled with the tie.  
Finally, the pants fell away and the chunin got a victorious look on his face before yanking the shirt roughly over Kakashi's head. He couldn't resist, he pulled Iruka close and kissed him again. He loved this pushy, needy, down right demanding side of Iruka. Hands slid around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.  
"Room. Now." The chunin practically growled the command as he slid the door open and pulled Kakashi through it. Iruka fell backwards onto the bed, dragging Kakashi with him. Kakashi caught himself on his elbows so his full weight wouldn't land.  
Immediately, Iruka began squirming beneath him, and Kakashi realized he was trying to get his own pants off. This time he didn't protest when Kakashi moved to his side to help divest him of the wretched things.  
-  
Iruka wriggled out of the pants, with Kakashi's help, before using his foot to shove them off the bed. He was still cursing the person who invented the stupid strappy things, when Kakashi ran a hand slowly down his form, causing him to shiver and his attention back to the present.  
The jounin trailed his fingers down Iruka's hip. He moaned and arched into the touch, but Kakashi merely pulled his hand away and trailed it down the other side. Iruka reached out to grab the hand tormenting him, only to have it firmly grabbed and snaked above his head.  
"So eager..." The silver-haired man drawled beside his ear before nibbling it. Slowly, he began kissing his way down Iruka's chest. Iruka growled and reached with his other hand only to have that one snatched as Kakashi straddled his hips. He glowered at the jounin when the second hand joined the first.  
"You fucking tease!" He squirmed, trying both to free his hands get more of his skin touching Kakashi.  
"I resent that remark. By the pure and simple definition of the word tease, I would have to tantalize. Especially by arousing desire or curiosity, often without intending to satisfy. And, I have /every/ intention of satisfying you"  
"Bastard, you know what I meant"  
"I'm not that either, my dear Iruka. I come from a very upstanding family." The /bastard/ had the audacity to wink at him.  
"It also means disagreeable, which you insist on being"  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I forgot I was dealing with a teacher. I hope you don't use that kind of language with your students," he said as he trailed his free hand down Iruka's side and then over his stomach, briefly brushing erections.  
Iruka couldn't help it, he whimpered.  
"Do you like that?" The hand grazed the heated flesh again and Iruka shuddered.  
"Please..." It was too much torture, he couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Not to destroy the mood, but since you saw fit to divest me of my clothes, where do you keep your lube?" Kakashi asked as he released Iruka's wrist and shifted his weight.  
Iruka could feel his face heat up before he twisted and reached into the bedside table. He shoved the bottle at the silver-haired nin, slightly mortified. 


	3. The Morning After

Iruka groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. His head hurt and his chest felt like there was a lead weight on it. The thought struck him as odd, so he cracked one eye open just enough to make out the pale skin of an arm lying haphazardly across his chest.  
'Shit,' he thought as the memories slowly rose from his sleep infected mind. Why was it he always made the stupid decisions when he drank even the smallest amount.  
The last time, he'd agreed to let Anko dye his hair. He'd had to use a genjutsu to keep his students from seeing the bright blue mess she'd made of it. At least he hadn't let her cut it. The time before that, he was so drunk he didn't know what he'd agreed to, only that it had resulted in him being tied to tree on top of the Hokage Monument, naked. To make matters worse he had handprints traced all over himself and they were signed. If it hadn't been for the soap Ibiki gave him, after finding him, and after the usually impassive man managed to stop laughing, he doubted he would have ever gotten the marker off. At least not without scrubbing his skin until it was raw, and he wasn't even sure that would have worked.  
This time, though, was worse. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. This was not going to go well at all. He knew because he knew what had happened the last time, and he just couldn't see any other outcome. At least, maybe this time, he could make it so the other didn't realize how much it hurt. Make it so he could at least pretend things were normal. He was good at that after all. He'd /almost/ managed that the last time. Almost.  
He slid out from under the arm, avoiding the way the other man reached out for him as he left.  
"Morning..." The voice was groggy but warm.  
"Morning," he replied, with little enthusiasm as he pulled on his robe and headed for the kitchen. The silver-haired man would either follow or he wouldn't. Maybe the latter would be easier. Which of course meant it wouldn't happen.  
-  
"Kakashi," Iruka started as he poured the coffee, not looking up.  
"Mm?" Kakashi leaned against the counter, watching the nervous chunin fixing coffee.  
"About last night um..." Iruka swallowed audibly as he filled the pitcher with water.  
"Yes?" Kakashi asked, a slight smile playing across his lips, last night had been good. So good. He was amused at how shy Iruka was acting. He doubted the brunette was virgin, yet he acted like he'd never had anyone stay the night before.  
"As um... nice as it was..." He took a deep breath but didn't turn around. Instead, he poured the water in the coffee pot's resevoir before setting the pitcher down. "It shouldn't have happened," the chunin said in a rush, at last.  
"What? Why not?" Kakashi asked, feeling rather indignant. Iruka hadn't been /that/ drunk so it wasn't like he'd taken advantage of the other man. He wondered, if maybe, he'd been wrong and Iruka really was with somebody. But Pakkun had... the mutt could have been wrong. Just because a shinobi didn't have another person's scent clinging to them didn't mean they hadn't been near them.  
"Friends shouldn't um..." Iruka was still refusing to look at him as he pulled a coffee cup out of the dish drainer.  
"You'd rather sleep with a complete stranger than me?" Kakashi's pride was hurt and it took more control than he wanted to admit not to outright growl over the statement. Although, a part of him was relieved, since it probably meant his previous assumption was correct. Iruka wasn't already with some one.  
"Friends shouldn't have one night stands. It makes things weird," he said as though he hadn't even heard Kakashi.  
"Who said it had to be a one night stand?" He was beginning to wonder, if he'd read more into this than was actually there. And, frankly, that thought pissed him off. Although, he wasn't sure, if he was mad at Iruka or himself. He hated the idea of so greatly misjuding the situation and the other man.  
"I'm not interested in being your fuck buddy either. I'm not like Genma. I wasn't thinking clearly," the chunin paused while he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I do stupid things when I'm drunk. It wouldn't have happened otherwise. I'm sorry"  
That was taking things a bit too far, in Kakashi's book. If Iruka wanted to pretend it was the booze, fine, but he should just say it. Just because he didn't hide who he'd slept with did not make him some kind of playboy. And he didn't appreciate having it implied either.  
"I had no idea you had such a low opinion of me, Iruka-sensei. However, since that's how you really feel, then maybe you're right, maybe last night was a mistake." He didn't yell, he never yelled, but there was no mistaking the cold tone for anything other than anger. The way Iruka flinched at the words told him his point had been clear.  
He slid back from the counter and headed for the door, grabbing his vest and hitia-ate off the floor before slipping his shoes on.  
"And, despite what you've heard about Genma's bedroom policy, he's obviously a better man than you." When he slipped through the door, he didn't slam it, he simply let it click shut lightly behind him before he teleported away. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now.  
-  
Iruka slid to the floor, still holding his coffee. Why did things always go so badly when all he wanted was for them to go back to normal. "Why, what did I do wrong this time?" he asked no one.  
He took a sip of coffee as he stared at the brown stone tiles of his kitchen floor. "Mizuki." The word slid unbidden from his lips. It was all so similar, but this time he thought he'd done the right thing. He'd done what he should have done the last time, and it still didn't work out. His chest tightened at the memory.  
-  
Iruka snuggled against the warmth, burying his face in his best friend's silver hair. "This is nice," he tightened his arms around Mizuki's waist. He'd never realized how much he liked mornings till just now.  
"Mmm... Iruka you're hugging me too tight," his lover complained, pushing him gently away. "Why don't you go fix breakfast or something"  
"Sure," Iruka said, smiling and planting a kiss on the other chunin's cheek before sliding out of bed. "I'll fix some rice. Do you want pork or fish"  
"Whatever's fine. Just don't take forever. I have a mission later, and I still need to pack"  
"Oh... okay." Iruka frowned as he pulled on his robe and padded to the kitchen. A part of him wished he'd been assigned to the mission, too, but he was still helping with the chunin exams.  
He pulled the rice out and measured enough for the two of them, adding the appropriate amount of water, he clicked the rice cooker on and went to pull out the fish. On second thought, he pulled out the pork and some vegetables, too. Mizuki would be gone for a week, and he'd be stuck with ration bars for most of it. His last meal at home before a mission should be good.  
Taking out the seasoning and oil, he started chopping vegetables while he mused the situation over. He had a lover for the first time. It sent little shivers of happiness up his spine. He couldn't stop smiling; it seemed so surreal. And, it was his best friend. Things couldn't be more perfect. He was humming to himself when Mizuki sat down at the counter, his hair still dripping from the shower.  
"Thanks, Iruka"  
"No problem, Mizuki-kun, mission food isn't always the best." He set his own plate down and joined the silver-haired man. "Who all is on your team this time"  
"Tsubaki, of course, and since you're not coming with us, Sandaime is sending Izumo and Kotetsu with us. It's a standard B rank surveilance mission to the borders of Cloud Country"  
Iruka smiled, a part of him wishing even more that he could go. Izumo and Kotetsu were a lot of fun.  
"A whole week with Tsubaki-chan, maybe I can finally convince her to give me a chance"  
Iruka stopped chewing and just stared at Mizuki. The words lodged in his throat with the bite of food he'd taken. Some how he managed to swallow them both without choking.  
The silver-haired man seemed to finally notice his silence nad looked over at him. "What?" he asked, seeming confused.  
"But..." Iruka wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say. The thought just seemd to stop there as his heart crashed to the floor.  
"You didn't think... last night? Come on, Iruka, we were drunk. I know you like me, but you can't honestly think that taking advantage of me while I'm drunk means we're together? I mean, if you weren't my best friend, I'd be fucking pissed right now." Mizuki ran his fingers through his hair, frowning.  
Iruka wasn't even aware he was crying until he felt a tear hit his hand. He stared at the damp spot it left for a moment before rubbing his eyes.  
"Aw, come on, Iruka, don't cry. I'm not mad, I swear"  
Mizuki was the only one Iruka ever cried in front of, and, for the first time, he felt ashamed that the other was witness to his pain.  
"Iruka, it's okay, I promise"  
He didn't notice when the other stood up and was surprised to find himself wrapped in the other man's arms.  
"Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken you with us to the bar. I know how you get. It was my fault, okay. Just don't cry anymore"  
Somehow Iruka managed to force himself to stop. It was his fault and he knew it. Yet, Mizuki was willing to take the blame, the least he could do was stop crying.  
"You okay now?" The other man asked, pulling back slightly.  
He nodded and wiped at his nose, ashamed at how he was acting.  
"We're still friends right"  
He nodded, sniffling slightly as he rubbed at his face.  
"Good. Iruka, I have to go. I need to pack or I'll be late. I'm sorry. Really," Mizuki assured him before releasing him completely and heading for the door.  
Iruka didn't watch him leave. He shoved his food across the counter and laid his head on the warm spot where it had been sitting. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. He sat there until the alarm he'd set the day before told him it was time to get ready to leave. At least work would take his mind off his own personal misery... he hoped. 


	4. At Tsunade

There was a polite knock on his door, and Iruka sighed as he pushed himself to his feet to answer it. "Why is it whenever I want to be left alone..." he muttered, not even bothering to finish the thought. He recognized Aoba's chakra and sighed. "Great, somebody probably called in. Just what I needed."

Forcing himself to smile, he slid the door open. "Hello, Aoba-san."

"Hello, Iruka-san. Tsunade-sama sent me to deliver this." He handed over a scroll. "You don't look so good. Are you sick, Iruka-san?"

"I'm fine." Iruka opened the scroll and sighed before scribbling a response and handing it back. "What?" He asked when the other man stood there and stared at him.

"Are you sure..."

"I'm fine, already!" Okay, maybe glowering at Aoba wasn't a good idea, Iruka decided, and sighed again. "I've got a hang-over, okay." He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing the other man would just go away.

"Oh." Aoba seemed to decide he was probably safer elsewhere. "Excuse me then." As the tokubetsu disappeared, Iruka wondered if he was excusing himself or appologizing for the inquiry.

--

Iruka pulled a box from the closet and headed for the hokage's office. He forced himself to smile whenever he passed somebody he knew, which was far too often for him today.

When he finally reached Tsunade's office, Izumo and Kotetsu were outside playing 'darts' with kunai and a badly drawn picture of Anko in a bikini. The object of the game seemed to be seeing how many kunai they could get on the paper but not actually hit the sketch. That, or, maybe they really were worse than his students, he doubted it though.

"Hi," he said, forcing a smile to his lips. It was a little easier with his friends, he realized. "You could probably get Anko to pose for you, if just asked."

"Anko in a bikini would be too distracting. I'd miss and actually hit her, and then she'd kill us." Kotetsu said as he tossed another kunai at the piece of paper.

"Like you could hit her," Iruka goaded.

"I might not be able to hit her, but I could nail her," Izumo chimed in.

"Oh, real challenge there. Everyone knows you three spend far too many weekends together to not be screwing around." Iruka tried not to look at the door. He was procrastinating and he knew it; but, he knew Tsunade would know he was upset, and he really didn't want her to. Really, it was probably better to get it over with.

"Don't let Anko catch you two doing that, she'll kill you," he said, still pointedly ignoring the door.

"Don't let me catch them doing what?" A voice asked from behind him.

Izumo ran and stood in front of the picture while Kotetsu hurridly pulled Kunai free. "Nothing, Anko-chan..."

"Chan? Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe you now." There was a puff of smoke and she was suddenly behind Kotetsu and peering over his shoulder.

"I have far too many clothes on!" She shook her head disapprovingly then hit both of them on the head. "And, you guys shouldn't try drawing ever again. You made me look fat, and my hair is a much darker shade of purple. And, that is some seriously bad hair."

They rubbed their heads and backed away from the glaring kunoichi. "I can't help it I'm a ninja, not an artist," Izumo pouted.

"It does look like you when you wake up in the morning..." Kotetsu supplied as he took a step back.

"Do I need to get the whip out?" She said, glowering at them.

"No!" They both squeaked simultaneously.

"As entertaining as you three are... I think I'd better head in." Iruka practically ran through the door, his reluctance surprisingly gone for the moment.

--

Tsunade sat at her desk, staring at a folder intently. She didn't look up when he entered.

"Tsunade-sama, you asked to see me," he said, stopping a few feet in front of her desk and bowing.

"Just have a seat. Still waiting on Kakashi to get here, and for Shizune and Sakura to get back from getting the food and drinks."

Iruka held up the box. "Where should I put this?"

Tsunade waved a hand towards one side of her desk and continued working. So, he set the gift down and took a seat.

A soft knock at the door drew his attention, but the hokage ignored the sound. After a moment, Aoba entered carrying a box

"Hokage sama... Hatake-sama sent this and said to let you know he's not coming." The jounin seemed extremly uncomfortable and looked at Iruka for help.

Tsunade looked up and, at the glare, Aoba took a step back. "I'll be right back, Iruka-sensei," she said as she stood, made a quick handsign, and disappeared.

Iruka felt the guilt twist in his stomach, realizing that Kakashi refusing to come was most likely entirely his fault. He felt worse at the idea that Kakashi was angry enough at him to refuse to come to his students graduation party.

He was contemplating ways of getting away, so that Kakashi would be able to stay and not have to deal with him, when another pop of chakra and puff of smoke announced the hokage's return; and, beside her was Kakashi.

"I don't care what your excuse is, you are coming to her party if I have to knock you unconsious to keep you here!" She screamed the words into the silver-haired man's ear, which she had a nice firm grip on.

"Ow!" Kakashi said, rubbing at his ear as she finally released it.

"I just remembered I promised to..." Iruka started.

"Don't you start with me, Umino." She glared at him before returning the look to Kakashi. "And, you had both better be on your best behavior, or I will make you regret it."

Iruka wanted to protest but decided it would likely not do any good. Except, of course, she might knock him unconscious for several days, and he could spend it in the hospital; and, maybe Kakashi would be less angry at him by then.

Kakashi took a seat on the windowsill and pulled out his orange book. Sighing, Iruka figetted while he waited for Shizune and Sakura to get there. It was a good fifteen to twenty minutes before they made it back.

"You're here! Finally, I can stop staring at these stupid reports and we can celebrate." She smiled warmly at her student as she shoved the folder she'd been reading, along with several others, into a drawer. "And, look, both Iruka and Kakashi came."

Sakura rushed over and wrapped her arms around Iruka. "Thank you! It means a lot to me," she said as she stepped back and smiled over at Kakashi. "With both Sasuke and Naruto gone, I'm glad you both came. Thank you."

"Of course, Sakura-chan," Iruka said, feeling even guiltier, this time over trying to excuse himself.

--

"And then, Naruto tried to grab her to keep her from falling, but he..." Kakashi paused, obviously for dramatic effect. "He missed." Sakura's face was a bright crimson, but she was smiling. "So, not only did our clumsy, dense blonde end up fondling his teammate, he also managed to shove her into the trash laden pond," he finished, his visible eye curving into a cresent.

The room filled with the sound of laughter as the target of the teasing blushed as pink as her hair. "Kaka-sensei..." she whined, burying her face in her hands.

Iruka felt himself smiling, despite his current troubles. He began to believe, in this calm moment of happiness, that things would be okay. He and Kakashi could go back to being just friends and things would go back to normal. The sharingan user was a genius, he'd probably already realized Iruka hadn't meant to insult him.

"It's your turn, Iruka-san, so what truly embarrasing thing do you know about our girl? You must know all kinds of things." Shizune was smiling at him and batting her eyes in a way that made Iruka want to ask her if they were dry. He would never understand why girls did that. Really, it was disturbing to see the usually serious kunoichi acting... well like Sakura did around Sasuke.

"I might know a few," he said, deciding it was best to just ignore the odd behavior. "Like the time her and Ino started wearing make-up." Iruka didn't fail to notice that the moment everyone else's eyes turned on him, the copy-nin pulled out his book and pointedly stopped paying attention. Iruka's heart sank as he realized Kakashi had only been being polite, not understanding.

He hoped his smile didn't faulter as he continued. "I don't know how they found out the other was going to wear it, but let's just say even Ino had to learn the hard way how to put on make-up."

"Sensei!" Sakura squeaked, looking utterly mortified by the memory.

"Ino had almost no eyebrows, and her lipstick was so bright it was practically blinding. And, Sakura..." Iruka smiled softly at his ex-student, whose blush was starting to rival one of Hinata's. "Well, her cheeks matched her hair, her face was three shades darker than the rest of her, and she had more eye-shadow on than a geisha."

"Oh yeah! Well tell them who showed me and Ino how to put make-up on!" Sakara said, smiling triumphantly.

"It wasn't... I mean I did, but..." he spluttered. He could feel the heat on his cheeks and knew he probably looked even more like Hinata than Sakura had a minute ago. "It's not like you're thinking..."

"Oh? Then how is it, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi drawled, not bothering to look up from his book. "You have such an amazing way of turning things around so it looks like something completely different than what it actually is. I'd love to hear how you know how to put make-up on is... Anko's fault? Izumo's?" The tone was light, amused, and to everyone but Iruka, it probably sounded like the jounin was simply teasing him.

"Actually..." Iruka ground out through clenched teeth. "It's my old teammate, Tsubaki's, fault. She... wanted to impress Mizuki for their first date." He sighed slightly at the memory. "Her mother was part of my parents' team, and her father... well he just never knew what to do with a daughter. So, we spent three days digging through magazines trying to figure it out."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Shizune cooed at him.

"Wow, I didn't know that, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura was grinning at him. "I bet you two are really close."

"You're so 'nice,' sensei..." The words stung even if no one else seemed to hear them.

The rest of the party went okay, and Iruka said goodbye to Sakura, telling her that he was very proud of her. Kakashi had disappeared with some suitably lame excuse about having to meet a dragon about the coming rain. Sighing, he decided to head for Ichiraku. Maybe a nice bowl of pork ramen would help cheer him up, or at least make it a little easier to fall asleep.


	5. Dancing Around Others

"So?" Genma asked, his head resting on his hands and a knowing smirk on his lips.

"So?" Iruka honestly couldn't figure out what the man was trying to ask.

"/So?/" The man's senbon bobbed, and Iruka felt the odd desire to stab it into the other man's tongue.

"SO WHAT? Don't just go and say so and expect me to read your mind." Iruka was beyond irritated, and he didn't care if he was over-reacting.

"So, how was it? Did you see his face? Who topped? Are you guys an item, or was it a one night stand?" The shinobi lounging around the mission room turned curious eyes on the both of them at the questions.

"I'm going to file these," the chunin said, standing and picking up a stack of papers.

"Don't tell me he turned you down?" The senbon flew into the stack, nailing them to the table and pulling them from Iruka's grasp.

"You seem to know so much, figure it out for yourself." Iruka yanked the senbon out and slammed it into the wood in front of the tokubetsu, burying it three quarters of the way up. "And, while your contemplating something that's none of your business, try doing some actual work." With that he turned and stalked out of the room, past the gaping jounin that were lounging around.

--

Tucking the papers under his arm Iruka headed down the hall towards the filing room. He found he was actually grateful he had to be at work, as it was a good distraction. And, although, the mission desk wasn't as effective as chasing his students around and keeping them from accidently putting an eye out, especially with Genma's idiotic remarks, it was still better than sitting at home.

It's not like he was an idiot. He'd already figured out Kakashi was mad at him, and had come to the conclusion it was probably justified. It's just that Iruka wasn't quite sure what it was he'd said that the copy-nin was so angry at him over.

At home, he'd thought about it. Tried to decipher his own words to figure out why Kakashi had reacted so... differently from Mizuki. He thought about it until his head hurt. And, he still had no real answers.

Iruka tried to push the thoughts from his head; he was going in circles, and he knew it. Being at the desk handing out reports would have been easier if not for having to deal with Genma and his stupid questions. Why couldn't that jerk mind his own business? He'd wanted more than anything to shove that senbon in a very uncomfortable place. It had taken more restraint than Iruka was aware he possessed /not to/.

He turned a corner, fuming slightly and considering how to make Genma's death look like a training accident, when a door opened in front of him. Iruka looked up, startled, and found himself looking at the very person troubling his mind.

"Gomen," Kakashi said automatically then stopped and just looked at the chunin for a moment.

Iruka wanted to say something, anything, but he wasn't sure what that was. It seemed an amazing thing how much expression the visible part of Kakashi's face had. And, it had even more when you were standing so close that you could see the lines of his mouth through the mask.

"I have to go," Kakashi said. And then, he was gone in a puff of smoke before Iruka could even form a coherent thought.

Sighing, he shifted the papers and continued on his way. But, he wondered if he had really seen what he thought he had. The expression on the copy-nin's face, if Iruka had to describe it, very closely resembled that of a kicked puppy.

--

"I'm going on a mission," Kakashi said as he set the book on the counter.

"Hmm... that's interesting." The white-haired woman said as she scribbled an amount onto a card. "So, where were you last night?"

"Not here." He didn't move to take the book or pay for it, simply stood there glowering.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The obvious note of sarcasm didn't go unnoticed, but the jounin merely hmphed in an annoyed tone as a response. "I think I can assume things didn't go 'quite' like you planned. I told you, throwing yourself at him wasn't going to work."

"I didn't throw myself at him!" Kakashi snatched the book off the counter but didn't otherwise move.

"Really? You didn't profess your undying love, get rejected, and then spend the rest of the night sulking by the memorial stone?" The woman pulled out another piece of paper. "Where's your mission taking you?"

"Stone and, no, I didn't." His grip on the book tightened as he glowered across the counter at her.

"Didn't what? Declare your love? Get rejected? Or, spend the night sulking?" She laughed as she scribbled some things down on the second piece of paper.

"I didn't..." Kakashi started, then stopped, and glowered again. "It's none of your business, /Tsukiko-sama/." He dragged the name out in a sickeningly sweet tone, and then smirked under his mask when it was her turn to scowl at him.

"Brat." The tone was familiar, and the scowl didn't truly hold any real anger. "You know the shop, if you have time, that is." She handed him the paper, and he disappeared. The smoke curling lazily in the still air of the bookstore.

--

Kotetsu stacked the reports into the appropriate piles and marked them off on the list as received. Iruka and Izumo sat deciphering several reports and chatting relatively amicably for most of the day. All in all, things seemed normal. Maybe a bit too calm, but normal for the middle of the week.

Then, Shizune came with another armload of reports and set them on the desk, carefully leaning over them, and rather pointedly sticking her chest out. "Iruka-sensei, you're working too hard. You've been here all day. Shouldn't you go home, or at least get something to eat."

"I ate." The chunin's voice was light, but he didn't look up from the papers.

"A bento at 11 o'clock doesn't count. It's almost 8 now." She leaned on her elbows and tried to look Iruka in the face; he didn't seem to notice. "I'm getting ready to head out for some ramen, you could come with me." Shizune smiled, looking softer and more girlie by the minute. "My treat."

"Can't... need to finish this." He tilted his head up to smile at her, then immediately went back to working. "Thanks, though."

"It's not like you and Kakashi are dating," she huffed, obviously annoyed. "At least, it didn't look that way at the party."

Iruka took a deep breath before again looking up at her, smile pinned in place. "I never said we were, I /said/ I had work to finish. So, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish it so I can go home." The tone was a strange cross between sweet and clipped. Shizune blinked at him, before stalking off towards the hokage's office.

"You and Kakashi? Why didn't you tell us? I thought we were friends," Izumo whined.

"Because, there is /nothing/ to tell." The brunette all but growled as he marked something down on the paper.

"But Shizune said..." the younger man started.

"I don't care what Shizune said!" Then, he turned to glower at Izumo and caught sight of the report the other man had been 'working' on and noticed the doodles in the margins.

The vein twitched and Izumo dove for cover, ducking behind Kotetsu as the stapler flew across the room at him. "He's going to kill me!"

"If you can't do anything right, why can't you just get out of the way?" Iruka asked, stalking towards the two men. He stooped and picked up the stapler, then glared and shook it at Izumo. "Next time, I won't miss."

The two men stood there staring in shock at the normally cheerful teacher... until he turned and glared at them. "Don't just stand there, do /something/!"

Without another word, both men grabbed a stack of papers and ran out the door towards the filing room.

--

Kakashi shoved the report at Tsunade. He was irritated, tired, and covered in dust; but, he refused to show any sign that any of this was bothering him. He knew if he did, she'd either tease him about it, or tell a certain nosy old biddy who would.

"Here." She handed him a scroll. "And, don't give me that look. You know I wouldn't send you if I could send anyone else. Besides, aren't you still avoiding your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." He unrolled the scroll and feigned indifference.

"Aw... did you two have a lover's quarrel?" He could see the smirk out of the corner of his eye and contemplated throwing the report at her and going off to read some place quiet.

"For your information, he made it quite clear he's not interested. And, no, I'm not avoiding him." Kakashi growled, the scroll crumpling in his hand.

"Hmmm... he seemed pretty interested to me, and he has been moping since you left." Tsunade covered her mouth, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a chuckle at the look of surprise her 'observation' received.

"You're worse than obachan." The look of calm, however, returned the jounin's face as he stalked to the window.

"Don't let her catch you calling her that." She laughed. "She'll put something in your tea."

"Hn." Kakashi didn't turn around; but, from the hokage's position at her desk, she could make out the slight smile under the man's mask. This day was getting more and more entertaining; now, if she could just get Shizune to leave her alone so she could go mess with Iruka's head, it'd be perfect.

--

"He won't be coming in, so you can stop waiting for him." Raidou handed the report over and shook his head.

"Who? I wasn't waiting for anybody." Iruka fidgeted with his pen as he looked the report over.

"You never work this shift when you have class in the morning," the other man said in response.

"I couldn't sleep and Izumo was sick, so Kotetsu took him home and I just..."

"You don't have to explain; it's none of my business. I just wanted you to know he turned in his report to the hokage this morning and is out on another mission. Longer one this time." The sympathetic look made him glad that they were the only two in there this late at night.

"I..." Iruka started, then decided he no longer cared. "Thank you."

"You're not the only one whose ever been in love with somebody they thought wouldn't want them." The statement had Iruka gaping.

"I never..."

Raidou sighed. "Genma's an ass, but he's far more observant than you give him credit for. Everyone can tell you two like each other. And, while I don't know what happened, you have guilty written across your face. Get some sleep and stop worrying so much. I'm sure if you apologize, you'll find that Kakashi's not nearly the bastard he tries to be."

Iruka wanted to respond, to tell Raidou he hadn't done anything wrong, but the words simply wouldn't form. Instead, he sat there gaping and looking like an idiot, while the other man turned and walked out the door.

--

Iruka slurped on the ramen and considered what Raidou had said the night before. He must have been concentrating too hard because Teuchi brought over a cup of sake and handed it to him.

"Oh... thanks. Sorry, I'm just kind of lost in my thoughts." Setting his chopsticks down, he sipped the sake and frowned. Maybe Raidou had been right, maybe if he just apologized...

He had been going over the conversation in his head, over and over, and had finally decided that Kakashi must have misunderstood what he'd said. It's not that he meant to imply that the other man was the type to just sleep around. He'd been trying to explain that 'he' didn't /do/ casual. He was hoping Kakashi would agree and just leave it be; just let it go like it meant nothing. Because, from what Iruka could tell, Kakashi didn't /do/ serious.

Iruka thought he'd said the right things to let the other man know it was a mistake, it just happened, and they should both just forget about it. Obviously, he hadn't. But now, he wasn't quite sure what to do about it, since the other man was avoiding him.  
The worst part was, he'd thought they were becoming friends, and then, well then, he'd gone and screwed things up all because he'd wanted to dance with the silver-haired shinobi. Because he'd let his attraction to the man over rule his common sense. And, he could have avoided it if he'd just not gotten drunk. But no, he'd wanted to impress them and had gotten into that stupid little pissing contest with Asuma.

Iruka downed the last of his sake and shoved his bowl aside. "I'm such an idiot..."

"Umino-san, mind telling me what's wrong? Maybe I could help." Teuchi said as he cleared the dishes.

"I just said something stupid to Kakashi-san, and now I can't find him to apologize." An idea suddenly struck Iruka, and he smiled. "Would you give him the message for me?"

"No, apologies should be done in person. But, if you're looking for Hatake-san, you could try speaking to Kiko-san." The older man smiled warmly at him.

"The lady who owns that bookstore at the edge of the market?" Iruka was surprised, and curious as to why some old woman would know anything about the copy-nin, even if he did frequent her store.

"Hai," Teuchi said.

Iruka nodded and paid for his ramen, knowing when to stop asking questions and go find answers.


	6. Dancing Around Words

Iruka stared into the used bookstore with some trepidation. He knew the owner by name, but that was about it. She wasn't exactly the friendliest old woman he'd met. The last time he'd been in there, he'd gotten a book on plants for his class; she'd scowled at him, taken the book away, and handed him a different one. Although the book had proven to be very useful, he hadn't been quite sure what to make of the event.

'Well...' He decided. 'Here goes nothing.' And, with a determined step, he walked into the shop and up to the counter.

"Tsukiko-sama, I was wondering if you would join me for tea?" Iruka asked, smiling warmly.

"No," she said flatly, not even looking up as she wrote something down in a ledger.

Iruka frowned slightly, frustrated and a little dumbfounded by the flat refusal.

"But, you may join me if you like. I don't like to close shop early, so I usually take my tea in the back room at about 5 o'clock." She made another mark in the ledger, smiling slightly in that thoughtful manner that showed she was concentrating. "It allows those shopping on their lunch to do so."

The frown disappeared, and he nodded. "I'll return then."

"And, it's Kiko, Kiko-san if you feel you must." The tone was harsh, and she didn't look at him when she said it.

"Hai, Kiko-san, I shall remember that."

--

Iruka arrived an hour later, a white box in one hand. It was precisely five when he walked through the door.

"Prompt, I see. That's a good trait in a shinobi and a teacher. Perhaps you could teach my grandson that, he seems to have forgotten," she said, leading him to the back room.

"Your grandson?" He knew who she meant, at least he assumed he did, but he was surprised by the connection.

"Kakashi." She didn't bother with the last name, assuming it would be obvious; which, of course, it was.

"Hai, I didn't realize." He followed her through the curtain to a small room. Iruka noted the table, kitchen, and a number of personal items and wondered if it was actually her living quarters. The old woman set a tea pot on to boil and pulled a small red iron tea set from the cupboard.

"Most don't child. I haven't used my last name in decades. Those who know, also know better than to discuss my personal life with others." The hint was obvious, and Iruka smiled to know he'd been trusted with such a confidence.

Iruka set the box on the table and opened it, pulling out the cookies he'd made, before setting the box aside and moving to stand near Kiko-san. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Go sit. I'm not some frail old woman who can't manage to make a pot of tea." Although the words were coarse, the tone was relatively pleasant.

"Gomen," he said quickly, retreating to the table. The lack of conversation was unnerving, but the chunin waited patiently while the tea was prepared. He considered how he should ask her to deliver his message. Wondered if she would take offense or inquire as to the reason for his apology.

The motion of Kiko-san setting the tea down in front of him drew him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her warmly and tried not to let his insecurity show.

She looked back, studying his face as she poured the tea. Her expression was calm, almost bored despite the intensity with which her eyes bore into his. "You're a chunin; you teach at the academy, correct?"

"Hai." Iruka sipped his tea, grateful for something to do with his hands so he wouldn't fidget under the old woman's scrutiny. "I enjoy teaching. It is an honor to be a part of shaping the next generation."

"I suppose. Perhaps you can shape them into something other than ungrateful brats." Iruka wondered if she was referring to Kakashi or shinobi in general.

"Were you a shinobi when you were younger?" Iruka asked, hoping to change the subject.

"How do you know I'm not still?" She countered, sipping her tea absently.

"I work at the mission desk." Iruka smiled warmly and set his cup down.

She didn't appear to be irritated with him for the inquiry, instead she had a familiar expression of disinterest. "For a shinobi, you're not very subtle."

Iruka blushed and looked down at his hands. "Gomen, Kiko-san." The sharp high laughter from the woman surprised him.

"I see now why he likes you," she said, still chuckling. "I wonder if he realizes it himself."

He looked up at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. Iruka regained his composure after a moment. "What do you mean?"

"My grandson is quite fond of you, and I see now one of the reasons for that." Guilt settled in his stomach like a dead weight at her words. She poured the tea and offered him a cup; which he took, grateful for an excuse to look away. He thought for a moment she'd elaborate, or perhaps answer his question, but she merely sat there sipping her tea.

"I was wondering..." He hesitated, considering his words carefully. "If I could leave a message for Kakashi with you?" It was far from an elegantly formed request, but he hoped his being forward about it would be to his advantage, given her amusement at his previous lack of subtlety.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Kiko said, pouring herself some more tea and offering Iruka more as well. "However, if you wish, you may visit me again for tea."

It took a moment, but he realized she had all but echoed Teuchi-san's statement as well as offered him the chance to do so. "I would like that very much." They sat drinking their tea for quite some time before he excused himself.

He smiled as he walked home. Kakashi's grandmother was interesting, and he could definitely see the brilliance that was the Hatake mind in her, if simply by her ability to avoid answering questions.

--

Kiko set her cookie down and looked at him. "That's why you look so guilty," she stated as though a riddle had been solved. "He gave you the kicked puppy look, didn't he?"

Iruka nodded, the guilt twisting inside of him for the hundredth time. "How does he do /that/ with a mask on?"

"It's genetic. I think it's a trait that every male in the Inuzuka clan shares." She seemed amused in the way only somebody who really understands can be.

"Inuzuka?" Iruka wasn't sure why he was surprised. It explained a lot and really, at some point, you should stop being shocked by every little revelation.

She nodded. "His grandfather was extremely good at it. That look was my downfall."

"Oh?" He hoped she would explain, the little tidbit was interesting. Iruka smiled and sipped his tea. In the week he'd been visiting her, she hadn't talked about herself hardly at all, and he was curious.

Kiko laughed at his expression and sipped her tea. "Well, you see, back during the second great war, my father was a general involved primarily in tactics. He was killed in a surprise attack on the hospital."

There was no sadness in her voice, but her eyes took on a more distant look. "He was a paranoid man, and all of his notes were kept in a private code. One not even the hokage knew, so they were at a loss as to what to do about them. When they spoke to my uncle about it, hoping he would be able to decipher them, he informed them the only one likely to be capable of it would be me."

Iruka's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "So, you were a shinobi."

"Not exactly, at least not then." Kiko poured them both some more tea. "You see, my father never wanted me to be a shinobi. He didn't want to see me, his only child, put at risk. So, I ran the bookstore with my mother. Minding a store is rather dull work for a child, however, and so, to occupy my time, he and I would play a game." She dropped in a cube of sugar and stirred her tea, not even glancing down at the cup.

"He would write me letters in code, and I'd have to figure them out to read them. We'd played the game since I was very little and so, by the time I was 17, I was really quite exceptional at it."

"Wow." Iruka was in awe. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all, she was Kakashi's grandmother, and the man was a known genius.

"The Hokage himself came to make the request, and not even my mother could say no." An amused grin lit her face, eyes curving happily and reminding Iruka briefly of her grandson.

Kiko chuckled softly before continuing. "Instead, she made one request. That, in accordance with my father's only wish, I be kept safe. Not an unreasonable request, it would seem. I would spend my days reading my father's notes at the ANBU headquarters. The safest place in Konoha."

He nodded his understanding but let the scepticism show on his face. She wouldn't bother stating the obvious.

"However, the attack that killed my father wasn't the only one we'd had. Various other places within our walls had been attacked, and the enemy had disappeared leaving no trace. With that understanding, they assigned me a bodyguard. An Inuzuka named Shikon." Iruka watched as the old woman's eyes closed, glimpsing a tinge of sadness in them just before they shut.

"We fought constantly." The smile returned, and she shook her head slightly. "He kept asking me out, and I kept turning him down. Of course, I didn't think he was actually serious. Besides, I had a crush on Sarutobi-san at the time."

The chunin's eyes shot wide with surprise, and he nearly choked on his tea. She laughed at him, and he blushed.

"The attacks inside the city were still happening, and worse, we couldn't find a pattern, or even figure out the location where they were getting in. Then, by pure dumb luck, Shikon 'happened' upon the answer."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, simply drank his tea and waited for her to continue.

"He was late showing up one day, and, when he finally did walk in the door, he was soaking wet and covered head to toe in mud. When I asked him about it, he explained that he was working on a new technique, Gatsuga, and he evidently plowed into a river." She smiled and shook her head, obviously lost in her story.

"After laughing at him for being so clumsy as to fall in a river, he explained that it wasn't his fault. That he couldn't see the river because it was underground. It struck me then that the enemy nin were getting in through that river. I had him show me where it was on a map, and I was so happy I said he was genius. As I was running out the door, he asked if, since he was now a genius, if I would finally go out with him. I agreed because I wasn't paying attention." Kiko shook her head, rolling her eyes at the memory.

"But, when it came time for the date, I was too wrapped up in planning a way to take the river out without causing the buildings sitting on top of it to fall that I... forgot." Kiko looked a little ashamed at the fact.

"And, he gave you the kicked puppy look, right?" Iruka wanted to laugh, but managed to keep it to an amused chuckle.

"Yes, and I felt like a fool. But, I realized how much it bothered me to see him looking that way, and /why/ it bothered me. And, well, the rest is history. Although, it was a bit more complicated than that." She smiled at him with that knowing glint in her eye, and he blushed.

Iruka wondered why they hadn't married. If they had, obviously, her last name wouldn't have stayed Hatake. But, he decided not to ask, since it was likely to be painful for her, and he didn't want to see her stop smiling. It reminded him of Kakashi's.

--

Tsukiko: Feminine (tsuki) "moon" and (ko) "child".

Kiko: (ki) "beginning" (ko) "child"

Shikon - another version of fang chose it because of Sakumo being the white fang, so his father's name combined with Sakumo's white hair... well it seemed like a cute idea to me at least.


	7. Through The Motions

Next chapter is the LAST chapter and it will be short because the chapter is actually a lemon but the end part isn't going to be so I'll post that here and it will be kind of the wrap up for the story. Next I'll be focusing on my Tenzou/Iruka fic Fishstick.

--

Kakashi leapt into his apartment through the open window, tossing his bag on the bed and rummaging through it. It took him a moment, but he found the tin and pulled it out. There was a large dent in the top; he frowned, but then decided it was probably better than a side being dented. At least, this way, it was still sealed properly.

Taking out his Icha Icha novel, he shoved the tin in its place, and opened his book. He had gotten to the part where Akio1 had just saved Manami2 from the pirates holding her captive just as he'd arrived at the village. It'd been the only thing keeping his mind from wandering after he'd completed his mission.

It's not that he didn't believe Tsunade; it's just that he didn't want to take her words at face value. At the same time, he wasn't sure what to do about them. Even if he hadn't been wrong about Iruka's attraction to him, the chunin had made it clear he didn't want the same thing Kakashi wanted. Worse, however, was that the chunin seemed to think he wasn't worth being in a relationship with, or that he was incapable of being in one.

Sighing, he opened his book and headed downstairs to the bookstore. He'd figure out what to do about Iruka later. It wasn't until he hit the last step, that he noticed the third chakra signature. He stared at the light spilling out of the back room.

It wasn't as though she wouldn't have already realized he was there, and surely the chunin would have noticed by now. So, shoving the surprise aside, he crossed the room and poked his head in. "Yo."

"Hello, Kakashi-san," Iruka said, not quite meeting his eyes before turning back to stare at his tea.

"Sit," his grandmother barked at him as she refilled a tray of pastries from a box on the counter.

Kakashi sat down at the table and looked from Iruka to Kiko curiously. He couldn't quite figure out why the chunin was here. Had Iruka found out she was his Ouji-san and, if so, how? Did she hunt him down and invite him for tea? He wouldn't put it past her.

"Would you stop that? You're not being ambushed." She set his tray down in front of him and shook her head as she poured him a cup.

Frowning, Iruka picked up his tea and took a sip, not looking at him. It confused the copy-nin, and he wondered why the chunin would seek him out and then just... ignore him. Maybe Kiko really had dragged him here; the thought bothered him.

"Now, as I was saying, I have several books on tactics." Kiko smiled at Iruka, who seemed confused for the briefest moment before regaining his composure and nodding.

She scribbled on a piece of paper beside her plate as she spoke. "Most of them are focused on the smaller standard teams shinobi run in, but I do have several that are aimed at large group warfare. Also, there are some history books that discuss events that happened in the great wars that might be of use. I even have one from Hidden Mist, that was written by one of the lead tacticians several years after the war."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Kakashi frowned and wondered if, perhaps, it was just a coincidence.

Kiko handed the paper to Iruka, who read it and tucked it into his jacket pocket. "So many titles, the list and notes will be very useful. Thank you."

"Well, I'm an old woman, and it's getting late. The books are behind the counter. Kakashi, you can help him carry them back." Even if the dismissal hadn't been clear in her tone, it was when she began clearing dishes.

"Hai, Tsukiko-san." Kakashi dodged the swat she aimed at the back of his head.

"Brat," she muttered. He merely smirked in response.

Iruka stood and bowed politely. "Thank you for the loan of the books, Kiko-san. I shall return them as soon as I can."

"See that you do. And, be careful with the game. I would hate to find pieces missing. They are difficult to replace." The smile softened the words, and Iruka returned the gesture.

"I shall guard them with my life."

--

The walk was uncomfortably quiet. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid he'd say the wrong thing, again. It didn't help that every time he opened his mouth, somebody would come around a corner or step out of a shop. Iruka mentally kicked himself when he realized they'd reached his apartment, and he hadn't so much as said he was sorry. Iruka set the box down and took the other from Kakashi, placing it on top of the first.

He unlocked the door and set the boxes inside, before turning to look at the silver-haired nin again. He knew it was time he got the inevitable over with. Steeling his nerves he shoved the nervousness aside.

"I'm sorry," he finally choked out. Kakashi shifted his weight, and Iruka could see he was frowning. His eyebrow was furrowed, and his jaw was clenched; but, he wasn't sure if it was in anger or thought. "Do... you wanna come inside?" He winced as he realized how that probably sounded.

Kakashi didn't say anything or move to go, but neither did he move to enter. "For what part?"

"Oh..." He was surprised by the question. "All of it," he said after a moment, and his chest tightened painfully when Kakashi looked away.

"I'm not incapable of..." The words trailed off for a moment. "Never mind." The silver-haired man sighed and turned to leave.

"Of what?" Iruka wondered what he'd said this time to make Kakashi mad at him, how such a simple thing as an apology could go so badly. It wasn't until he noticed that the copy-nin was looking at his arm, that the chunin realized he'd grabbed the other man. "Sorry..." he said, pulling his hand away.

Kakashi turned back around but still didn't look at him. "Of being in a relationship."

"I never said... I didn't mean it that way," he said, the last half coming out in a rushed tumble of surprise. The conclusion the other had drawn explained why he was angry, but knowing didn't alleviate the anxiety like he'd hoped it would. Especially, since it wasn't that far from what he'd thought. He'd just figured that Kakashi wasn't interested in one, with anyone, let alone him. After all, if the famous, exceptionally good looking, copy-nin wanted a relationship, he could have anyone. And, Iruka just couldn't see the man wanting him. He couldn't honestly see anyone wanting him.

"Hn, I should go then."

"What did I say now?" Iruka wanted to slam his head against the nearest wall or, hell, the door; it was nice and solid. Here he was trying to at least salvage the tenuous friendship he'd worked for over a year now to develop with the stand offish man, only to somehow manage to make the situation worse.

"Nothing," Kakashi said, despite the fact that the lie was far less creative than they both knew he was capable of.

"Please, tell me what I said that has you so mad at me, because I only seem to be making it worse. And, I swear, that's not what I'm trying to do." The words spilled out before he could even think about them. He wasn't sure what else to say, and he rubbed at the scar on his nose embarrassed by his lack of composure. His agitation showed in the action, and he wished he didn't have such a telling habit; but, he couldn't stop even though he was aware of it.

Kakashi sighed again. "If you don't think I'm incapable of being in a relationship, then the only other conclusion I can draw is that you..." The words trailed off for a moment, and Iruka wondered if he would finish the thought. "...don't want to be in one with me." The copy-nin looked ready to run, and Iruka grabbed the man's pale wrist to keep him there. Kakashi looked up at him, surprised by the action.

"I didn't mean that either." He fixed the jounin with a look. "Come inside? I don't really want to talk out here, especially since you keep trying to leave before I can figure out how to apologize." Iruka released his grip and opened the door. He relaxed a little when Kakashi finally walked past him into the apartment.

Shutting the door behind him, Iruka moved to sit beside where the jounin had settled on the couch. "I don't know how things got so twisted up, exactly. All I meant, was that we shouldn't have slept together because we're friends. At least, I hope we are or, well, were. And, uhm..." Iruka took a deep breath. It was easier now that he wasn't worried Kakashi was going to take off, but his chest still felt tight.

"And?" The tone was a little harsh, and it made the chunin realize he'd paused a lot longer than he'd intended to. This was a lot harder than he'd expected, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Kakashi.

"And, the last time I let that happened I lost somebody important to me. I didn't want that to happen again, so I probably shouldn't have let it go... there," he said, finally having decided it was probably the only way he'd get Kakashi to understand why he'd been such a jerk. It'd been inadvertent in his attempt to let the jounin off the hook so that they could remain friends. The knot in his chest loosened but, instead of relief, there was pain.

"Mizuki?"

Iruka looked up, surprised that Kakashi had made the connection. After a moment, he looked away and nodded.

"I'm not him." There was a definite note of irritation, but the words were spoken quietly.

"I know." The way his voice shook over the two words made Iruka swallow in an attempt to steady them. He'd never told anyone about what had happened between him and Mizuki, not even Tsubaki. Talking about it almost felt like rubbing salt in the wound. "I'm sorry." He tried to focus on the words, finally able to meet Kakashi's gaze again.

Kakashi had his mask down, and Iruka had to force himself not to look away. The expression held traces of irritation but was otherwise soft. "Even if it had been a mistake, I don't just abandon a friendship over a mistake. Mizuki wasn't much of a man, if he did."

"He didn't..." Iruka's voice broke as the words called up memories he tried to forget. "I abandoned him. I couldn't look at him, it hurt too much." He'd found polite ways to distance himself from his best friends. Even becoming a teacher had been an attempt to separate himself. Not a very successful one, when Mizuki had taken a position at the academy as well. But, it had helped in that he could turn down invitations under the guise of grading papers or helping out at the mission desk.

Mizuki had laughed at how he'd become so 'dedicated and serious' since becoming a teacher. Iruka had let him think that. He had reinforced it by saying he was trying to be a good example to his students. For the most part, that had at least been true. It had helped to be able to immerse himself in the work.

"I wasn't there for him when he needed me." His voice was surprisingly calm, if shaky. He turned away as tears streamed down his face, but he didn't move to wipe them away. "I lost him, and it was my fault." The words draining him of his resolve not to break down entirely. "He tried to hurt Naruto, and I don't even understand why because I wasn't there when he needed me." Iruka broke down, his words becoming incoherent.

Arms wrapped around him as he buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kakashi whispered against the top of Iruka's head as he pulled the chunin close.

After a few moments, Iruka managed to get himself under control. "It was my fault," he sniffed. "This wasn't how this was supposed to go. I just wanted to apologize, and instead, I break down."

Iruka laughed at the odd similarities in the situations, but the sound held no mirth. He hadn't wanted Kakashi to see him cry, and now, just like with Mizuki, he was the one being comforted.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did. I should have made you look at me, made you explain." The copy-nin sighed in resignation and tucked the hairs that had escaped the brunette's ponytail back behind his ear.

"I tried to keep it all from happening again. I tried not to push my feelings on you the way I did with him. I didn't want to lose you, too." His breath hitched, and a few tears trailed down his cheeks but managed to get the words out.

"Iruka, listen to me," Kakashi said as he rubbed the younger man's back gently. "We all make mistakes, we all fail the people we love sometimes, but in the end they still make the choices that decides their fate. It hurts to lose them, it always will. But..."

He pulled away and lifted the chunin's chin, forcing Iruka to look at him. His mouth was fixed into a slight frown. "That doesn't mean we don't deserve to be loved. It doesn't mean we should stop letting ourselves be loved. And, the only way for either of those to happen is to let others know how we feel. Even if it means we risk losing them."

Kakashi wiped a tear from Iruka's cheek with the back of his hand and shook his head. "Minato-sensei told me that after I lost Obito and then Rin. I think I forgot it after he died, though."

"At least, for a while." He smiled then, and Iruka felt his heart flutter softly, the relief that Kakashi was no longer angry at him settling in with that one action. "Stop worrying that you're going to lose me. Unless you tell me to leave, like you did, then I'm not going anywhere."

Iruka felt himself blush slightly, this time it wasn't from embarrassment. "Good," he said softly. The anxiety washed away, and he smiled at the realization that the man who'd become one of his most precious persons felt the same. Looking up at him, there wasn't a doubt in Iruka's mind about that now, and he wondered how he'd missed it before.

"I like it when you smile." Iruka's blush darkened when Kakashi closed the distance and planted a brief kiss on his still smiling lips. "And, I especially enjoy when you smile like that." Kakashi chuckled as he brushed Iruka's cheek with thumb. "Yep, definitely not going anywhere."

1 Akio - (aki) "bright" combined with "husband, man", "male" or "hero, manly". Obviously I took the hero aspect for choosing his name.

2 Manami - From Japanese 愛 (mana) "love, affection" combined with 美 (mi) "beautiful" or 海 (mi) "sea, ocean". I actually used all possible aspects here. Love since she's the love interest, beautiful because she's the damsel in distress and sea/ocean I reflected in the fact she's being rescued from PIRATES! hehe I have fun coming up with names. Yes I even take time to name the non-important characters... why because it's fun!


	8. Danceing With Each Other

"Now for the make-up sex, right?" Kakashi asked, grinning wolfishly.

"What?" Iruka yelped, half pulling away out of surprise at the unexpected question. The blush on his cheeks darkened perceptively.

He pulled Iruka back towards him, bringing their mouths a hair's breadth apart. "Well, you have to make up for being so very mean to me, right?" The words caused their lips to brush, and Iruka shivered before they could even sink in. When the hand slid up his thigh, he swallowed but decidedly didn't move away.

The rustle of paper startled him, and he blinked as Kakashi pulled away. "Hey! Give that back!" He snatched at the piece of paper and missed.

"Oh? Is this important?" The silver-haired thief held the paper just out of Iruka's reach and grinned over at him. "Am I not supposed to read this?"

Iruka pushed him backwards onto the couch and made another grab for the paper, only to have it yanked away again. "It's not yours, you brat!"

"Well, in that case I'll give it back." The grin remained and, when Iruka reached for the piece of paper, Kakashi moved it to his other hand. "/After/ I'm done reading it."

Iruka sighed and glared down at the copy-nin. "If you don't give it back right now, I'll tell your obaa-san."

Kakashi's jaw dropped, and he chuckled lightly as he handed the paper back. "Fine, have your secret little notes."

Iruka snatched the paper and shoved it into the couch cushions. "Thank you. And, we will." He smirked and folded his hands on Kakashi's chest before resting his chin on them.

"I'm really not as stubborn as she claims," Kakashi said, wrapping his hands around the chunin. "And, don't worry, I don't think she'd really hurt you."

"You weren't supposed to read it." He pouted at the jounin and wondered how the man had managed to do so in the few moments he'd had the paper. "/And, you underestimate how over protective she is of you."

"Hmm... maybe, but if she hadn't decided to trust you, you wouldn't have been there when I got back from my mission. She's become extremely reclusive, in the last couple of decades." Kakashi tugged on a strand of Iruka's hair that had escaped from his ponytail. "So... you're going to guard me with your life, hmm?" The copy-nin asked with an amused smirk.

Iruka propped himself up and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Kakashi's lips. "Somebody has to." Shifting a little, he managed to position himself a bit closer so he could plant more little kisses on the man. He smiled when the jounin leaned into the kisses, opening his mouth slightly. Iruka lapped at the pale lips, keeping the kisses light and teasing. When Kakashi tried to deepen one particularly soft, slow kiss, Iruka pushed him backwards by the shoulders and smiled down at him.

"Please, just..." He asked, pressing their lips gently together again before breaking away. "Let me." Again, he leaned forward, this time nibbling on Kakashi's lower lip and drawing a whispered moan from the man. "I do want to make things up to you."

"Iruka, I didn't mean that." Kakashi brushed his fingers across the tanned cheek. "You don't need to. I was just teasing you."

He leaned into the touch, smiling. "I know." Turning, he kissed the pale wrist lightly. "I want to, though." Iruka felt the other relax and slowly returned his attentions to kissing the man; first on the lips, and then along the sharp line of Kakashi's jaw.

--edited for content--

"Mmm... so does this mean you like me?" Kakashi asked, chuckling softly. The copy-nin's breathing was still a little ragged.

"Maybe a little," he murmured against the flushed skin of the man's chest.

"Good, because I definitely like you. Maybe even a lot." The words were spoken softly, both more than a little sleepy.

He smiled and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

--

Iruka awoke when he tried to roll over and couldn't. Blinking sleepily, he opened his eyes to find Kakashi watching him rather intently. After a moment, it occurred to him that they'd shifted position, and he was lying between the back of the couch and a jounin with a rather possessive look on his face.

He yawned and smiled, fighting the desperate need to stretch. "You don't have to hold onto me quite so tightly, Kakashi-kun."

"I don't know. The last time I didn't, and you got away," the man replied, smirking.

"I promise not to run away." He attempted to stretch his legs and found they, too, were tangled rather thoroughly with the copy-nin's. Although, he did manage to stretch one, he had to settle for just his foot on the other.

"Hmm... I don't know. I like holding you," Kakashi said, squeezing him a little tighter.

"If you don't let me go, I won't let you follow me into the shower," Iruka threatened. "Besides, I /really/ need to stretch dammit."

Kakashi laughed softly before kissing the chunin on his forehead. "I love you, even if you do make rather silly threats."

"It's not a..." Iruka started before the other man's words sunk in and caused him to blush. "I love you, too." He'd known it was true the night before, when the other had made the promise not to leave. Although, saying it made it seem more real somehow.

The kiss was soft, chaste even, but still sent shivers down his back. When their lips parted, it took him a moment to recover. Kakashi leaned back, un-tangling his legs and, for the most part, releasing his hold on the chunin; although, a hand remained resting on his waist. Iruka stretched, then decided the shower could wait, and pulled Kakashi back against him.

--

Kakashi tossed a book on the counter and tried, unsuccessfully, to stop grinning. Even with the mask, he knew Kiko could see it. He had come to let her know things had worked out, even if his original intention hadn't been to give her the information without tormenting her a bit first. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"So, where were you last night?"

"Not here." He didn't move to take the book or pay for it, simply stood there grinning.

"Good." She handed him his book and went back to her inventory list.

He contemplated whether he should tease her about the threat she'd made to hurt Iruka if the chunin hurt him. Opening his book, Kakashi headed for the door. In the end, he'd decided not to, on the off chance he'd irritate her, and she'd do exactly what Tsunade had warned him against. Not that she'd poison her own grandson, but she wasn't above making him extremely uncomfortable. And, Kakashi wanted to remain in good health for the foreseeable future. Especially, since he had the next three days off.


End file.
